legacy_of_the_dragonbornfandomcom-20200222-history
Portal:Legacy of the Dragonborn SE
Legacy of the Dragonborn - Special Edition is a port of the original Legacy of the Dragonborn mod for Skyrim Special Edition. It was extensively reworked by Pickysaurus, removing the need for Skyrim Script Extender and removing the Moonpath to Elsweyr content. It is currently at version 5.0.22. While much of the original content remains unchanged, this page highlights quest, items and other features that differ from the Skyrim Classic Version. Quest Changes Edited Quests Removed Quests NPC Changes Supported Mod Changes New Supported Mods Ravengate - Riften Underground by EnaiSiaion Adds trophy displays in the Hall of Secrets for each Blacklist enemy you have defeated. Removed in V5. Artifacts of Skyrim by HeiroftheSeptims Opens a new room in the Hall of Oddities where all unique items from this mod can be displayed. Path of The Revenant by HeirOfTheSeptems Adds support for this mods model of the Bloodworm Helm and adds a display for the Staff of Worms in the Hall of Heroes. Ruin's Edge by HeirOfTheSeptems Adds a display for this relic in the Daedric Exhibit Hall. The Staff Of Sheogorath by HeirOfTheSeptems Adds a display for this relic in the Daedric Exhibit Hall. Zim's Immersive Artifacts by Zim Adds displays for these artifacts next to the thane weapons in the Armory. Artifacts - The Ice Blade of the Monarch by FrankFamily Adds two new artifacts for display in the Hall of Heroes as well as duplicate relic fixes. Removed Supported Mods Dawnguard Arsenal by MadCat221 Removed because the mod is not ported to Skyrim Special Edition. Support coming again in V5. Konahriks Accoutrements - Dragon Priest Armory by Edhelsereg Removed because the mod is not ported to Skyrim Special Edition. Support coming again in V5. More Interesting Loot for Skyrim by GenghisBob Removed because the mod is not ported to Skyrim Special Edition. The Mad Masker by Vicn Removed because the mod is no longer available on Nexus and not ported to Skyrim Special Edition. Wyrmstooth by Jonx0r Removed because the mod is no longer available on Nexus. Support coming again in V5. Technical Changes Item displays and Prep Station cannot ignore favorited items. Due to the papyrus function Form.IsFavorited() being a SKSE exclusive function, the displays and prep station can no longer use this to ignore items on your favourites list. This part of the code has been commented out in hope it can be enabled again when SKSE64 releases. Library Reading Chair cannot automatically open your inventory. Another SKSE function Input.Tap() is not able to be utilised to automatically open the player's inventory in the library. A message box has been included to tell the player to open their inventory to read the books. Book sorter cannot automatically sort all books by name. SKSE allowed identifying of the first letter of each book title, to replace this the bookcases are setup with pre-filled lists of vanilla and legacy books. If you manually add a book to one of the cases it was 'learn' that is where to put any further copies. The process is also a little slower due to ObjectReference.GetNthForm() and ObjectReference.GetNumItems() being SKSE only. MCM Menu is not active. Due to complete reliance of SKSE and SkyUI, the MCM menu has been switched off. Sell cart does not give extra gold for enchanted items. The sell cart functions as it always has, however without SKSE it cannot detect if an item has an enchantment so will only give base cost gold for enchanted items - sell these to Eriana or other merchants for full price. Dwemer Compass cannot report names of saved locations The function Form.GetName() is not supported with SKSE so the compass cannot report the names of the saved locations. Karagas Forge now clones items, rather than changing their appearance. The forge in Excavation 2 temporarily changes the visual model of an item in Classic. This uses about 7 SKSE functions to achieve it so has been reworked in SSE to simply clone an object in exchange for a Black Soul Gem. Weapons of Ancient Tongues evolve at level 40, 60 and 80. The Weapons of Ancient Tongues used SKSE to dynamically change the Damage/Crit/Speed of a single item from level 5-50 in 5 level intervals. As this is not possible in SSE, the weapons start at level 20 and will silently swap for stronger versions at Level 40,60 and 80. Closet System cannot save current outfit. Non-SKSE version of the closet system is implemented. It does not have the ability to automatically record your worn outfit but it will work mostly the same. Supported mod handlers reworked. All converted and new Supported Mod handlers now use Game.GetFormFromFile() instead of Game.GetModByName() due to SKSE requirement. The handlers have also been rework to fire that function as few times as possible to prevent excessive papyrus spam. Custom Debug Log included Added a custom debug log that prints messages related to Legacy scripts separate to the main papyrus log. Other systems converted Curators Guide, Printing Press, Airship System, Hand of Glory and many other functions altered to account for lack of SKSE. Their functions remain mostly the same. Category:Overview Category:Skyrim Special Edition